Unbalanced
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Set 3 months after episode 5x13 - "White Lies - Part 3". Following Andy's heart attack, Sharon is finding it difficult to deal with the loss of intimacy in their relationship.


**A/N** **:** this story contains graphic descriptions of masturbation and use of sex toys. If that's not your cup of tea, I recommend you avoid reading it.

* * *

Sharon woke up in the middle of the night, a thin layer of sweat covering her body and her pajamas sticking to her skin. Her center was throbbing, and she bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan that was threatening to escape her throat. She had that dream again; the one where Andy did things to her that made the tips of her ears blush and her toes curl. She threw a quick glance to her side. Andy was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Since his heart attack, the sexual aspect of their relationship has been far from satisfying. During his rehab which took about two months, Andy was instructed to avoid sexual activity. Sharon has longed for his touch more than she felt comfortable to admit, even to herself. Soft caresses and loving gazes were not enough anymore. On the first few days after Andy's doctor said he was able to resume physical activity, including sex, Sharon had hoped he would initiate, but when she realized it wasn't going to happen, she took matters into her hands. Her first attempt was not successful. Andy claimed he was too tired, and Sharon gave up for that night. The last thing she wanted was to exhaust him. An attempt to arouse him during a shared shower made Andy cringe, and as soon as she realized it, she let go of his member and finished showering as if nothing happened. He apologized to her, but she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, assuring him that she understood. Later that day, she looked up the possible side effects of the meds he was prescribed and was horrified to discover that one of his meds could potentially cause a decrease in sexual drive. She wanted to cry. It took her so long to become intimate with Andy, and now she couldn't be intimate with him at all. Their sex was excellent before his heart attack; Andy was a skilled lover and attentive to her body's reactions to his touch. After two decades of satisfying her needs on her own, it wasn't easy to open herself up to him sexually, but she found their lovemaking was surprisingly pleasurable, despite the fact they both lacked the flexibility that was necessary for more adventurous positions. They compensated for it with immense patience and the ability to understand and fulfill each other's needs and wants in the bedroom.

Sharon suppressed the urgent need to let out a deep sigh of frustration. Andy needed as much rest as he could get, and she didn't want to wake him up. But with the dream still fresh in her mind, the incessant pulsation between her legs refused to go away. Sliding her hand down her body, she pressed one finger against her bundle of nerves over the material of her panties. She always preferred to feel the texture of her underwear against her core rather than the skin of her fingers. She rubbed circles around her sensitive spot, but something was not quite right. She needed to be penetrated tonight; something that could equate the things she and Andy usually did, and the things he's done to her in her dream. She quickly discarded her panties and reached towards the bottom drawer of her nightstand, easily finding the bottle of lube and the silken sachet that contained what used to be her favorite nightly companion before Andy entered her life and her bed. She pulled the sachet open and took the elongated pleasure shaft out. It's been a while since the last time Sharon used it, and she grabbed a packet of sex toy cleansing wipes that she usually kept in her drawer and gave it a good rub to make sure it was clean for use. Then she took the time to lubricate the toy, applying a thick layer of lube all over it. She rubbed the residue that was left on her hand on the skin between her legs, enjoying the smooth texture of the liquid against her outer lips.

She threw a quick glance at Andy who slept soundly by her side before turning the vibrator to the lowest speed. The soft buzzing noise was not disruptive enough to wake Andy, and she moved the toy downwards between her legs, letting it vibrate against the skin of one inner thigh and then moved it to the other.

When the teasing became too much, Sharon shifted the vibrator upwards, gently flicking it against her clit to create the slightest contact with her skin. She repeated the action, closing her eyes and imagining that it was Andy's fingers rather than the rubber device. Her mouth fell open as she began feeling the pleasant titillation spreading through her lower abdomen and up her spine. She let out a ragged breath and set the vibrator on a higher speed. Running the toy from her clit downwards, Sharon used it to intensify the thrilling tickle in her center before easing the tip into her. body Her muscles stretched around the vibrator, and she felt the excitement coiling in the pit of her stomach, making it harder for her to remain quiet. Sharon had a vast experience in remaining silent during an orgasm. When Emily and Ricky still lived with her, she always made sure that her personal play time didn't wake them. Even though she was always open if they wanted to talk to her about sex, she understood and was comfortable with her the idea that children never wanted to know about their parents' sex life, and she taught herself to avoid showing them any instance of her sexual activity. However, after having to restrain herself for close to three months, it was hard to suppress the relief at the notion that she was about to get a much-needed release. As she felt ready to receive a little bit more, she slowly nudged the vibrator deeper into her body, enjoying the way it filled her. She angled the toy inside her until it hit the right spot, bringing forth a surge of pleasure that almost surprised her. She could feel the pressure building in her body, threatening to explode when suddenly the vibrations inside her ceased. She let out a long sigh as she realized the batteries in her vibrator must have run out. Pulling the now inanimate toy out of her body, she barely stifled a frustrated groan.

"Sharon?" she heard Andy's sleepy voice coming from the other side of the bed.

"Yes, honey," she replied, fighting the tears that threatened to burst. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am, but… are you okay?" Andy turned on his side and looked at her.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep," she said and drew her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to hide the way it trembled.

"You sound like you've been crying," Andy insisted.

"No, I'm…" Andy reached for the bedside light and switched it on.

"Oh," he said as soon as he noticed the discarded vibrator on their bed. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." His eyes examined her face, trying to understand her exact emotional state at that moment. "You don't look even remotely satisfied."

"I'm good, don't worry about it," Sharon's voice came out much more upset than she intended.

"Yeah, I don't buy that. Something is up with you," Andy said, and gently touched her shoulder. "Please share with me?"

"The batteries ran out in the middle, it's nothing serious," Sharon replied as she located her panties and slipped them on, then she quickly cleaned the vibrator as she had done before using it, and put it away.

"Well, maybe I can help with that?" Andy suggested.

"I thought you weren't into having sex anymore," it was almost impossible for Sharon to keep the constricted dissatisfaction out of her voice.

"Is this what it's all about, Sharon? Andy asked. "Are you angry because we haven't had sex in a few weeks?"

"Three months," Sharon corrected him.

"Sharon, why didn't you say anything?" Andy sighed. "How long have you been sneaking around using sex toys instead of telling me that you wanted to have sex with me?"

"I tried initiating. You didn't want to, so I figured I'd just leave you be. And using a vibrator is not what I'd consider sneaking around. I've done nothing wrong," Sharon protested.

"I don't have any problem that you used a vibrator. If you enjoy it, I'm perfectly alright with that. I'm just disappointed that you assumed I didn't want to sleep with you rather than talking to me about it," Andy said. He could see a veil of tears covering Sharon's eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm still as attracted to you as I was before. And my love for you grows with every passing day. It's just those stupid pills I have to take. They depress my appetite for pretty much everything, sex included." Andy watched the tears slowly trickle down Sharon's face. "I thought you were okay with some down time, but if it bothers you, I'll go to the doctor and ask him to change my prescription."

"Please," Sharon requested and felt Andy's lips kissing her tears away. She curled into Andy's side and buried her head under his chin. "I miss you. I like the way you touch me."

"And I like touching you, Sharon. And I promise we'll figure this out." He kissed the crown of her head and turned the light off. Sharon closed her eyes, letting any remnants of her arousal leave her muscles, as sleep slowly took over her body. "So, that vibrator of yours, can we use it together sometime?" Andy whispered into her ear. She smiled against his neck and nodded, feeling an odd sense of calm spreading throughout her body as Andy's hands held her close to his heart, chasing away any doubt that may have still resided in her mind.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
